Где же ты?
Где же ты? (англ. Show Yourself) - песня в исполнении Эльзы, королевы Идуны и группы вокалистов в диснеевском мультфильме Холодное сердце 2. Текст Где же ты? (оригинальный текст)= Эльза: Every inch of me is trembling But not from the cold Something is familiar Like a dream I can reach But not quite hold I can sense you there Like a friend I've always known I'm arriving, it feels like I am home I have always been a fortress Cold secrets deep inside You have secrets too But you don't have to hide Show yourself I'm dying to meet you Show yourself It's your turn Are you the one I've been looking for all of my life?! Show yourself! I'm ready to learn... Ah-ah-ah-ah Голос: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah Эльза: I've never felt so certain All my life I've been torn But I'm here for a reason Could it be the reason I was born? I have always been so different Normal rules did not apply Is this the day? Are you the way I finally find out why!!? Show yourself! I'm no longer trembling! Here I am I've come so far! You are the answer I've waited for All of my life! Oh, show yourself Let me see who you are... Come to me now Open your door Don't make me wait One moment more! Oh, come to me now Open your door Don't make me wait One moment more! Вокалисты: Where the northwind meets the sea Голос: Ah-ah-ah-ah Вокалисты: There's a river Голос: Ah-ah-ah-ah Вокалисты: full of memory Королева Идуна: Come my darling, homeward bound Эльза: I am found! Эльза, Королева Идуна и Вокалисты: Show yourself! Step into your power Grow yourself Into something new Королева Идуна: You are the one you've been waiting for Эльза: All of my life Вокалисты: All of your life Эльза: Oh, show yourself Вокалисты You Эльза Ah-ah-ah-ah! Вокалисты Ah-ah-ah-ah Эльза: Ah-ah-ah-ah Вокалисты: Ah-ah-ah-ah Эльза Ah-ah-ah-ah!!! |-|Где же ты? (русский текст)= Эльза: Я дрожу по коже холод Но то не мороз Так это знакомо Словно отблеск неуловимых грёз Знаю близко ты Словно друг старинный мой Я вернулась Наконец пришла домой Я стояла словно крепость Храня тайну много лет Я тебя пойму Так выйди же на свет Где же ты? К тебе я взываю Где же ты? Голос снов Может тебя лишь искала я, знак мне подай? Где же ты? Ответь на мой зов А-а-а-а Голос: А-а-а-а-а Эльза: Иду я к своей цели И нет больше оков Ведь я здесь не случайно Быть может сорву я тайн покров Я всегда была другою Вечно в поисках себя Настал ли час? Здесь и сейчас? Смогу понять кто я Где же ты? Мне больше не страшно Пред тобой Стою только я Ты тот ответ, что искала я Знак мне подай Ох, где же ты? Дай увидеть тебя Выйди ко мне Двери открой Столько ждала Встречи с тобой Ох, выйди ко мне Двери открой Столько ждала Встречи с тобой Вокалисты: Край суровый, в море льда Голос: А-а-а-а Вокалисты: Есть река там, помнит всё она Королева Идуна: Ищет дом твоя душа Эльза: И нашла-а-а Эльза, Королева Идуна и Вокалисты Где же ты? В тебе скрыта сила Чтобы жизнь Изменить свою Королева Идуна: Я бесконечно ждала тебя Эльза: Знак мне подай Вокалисты Знак мне подай Эльза: Ох, где же ты? Королева Идуна: Я здесь en:Show Yourself pt-br:Show Yourself